1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wideband constant impedance amplifiers, a widely used class of amplifiers of particular importance in high frequency transmission line and radio communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A series of known amplifier circuits are based on the use of shunt/series feedback, as represented by the equivalent circuit shown in the accompanying FIG. 1. If the amplifier is assumed to be ideal the characteristic equations of the circuit are RIN=RL, for RF=RL.times.G and RE=RL/G, where G is the open-loop voltage gain of the amplifier.